In an image recognition apparatus which recognizes a commodity from an image photographed by a camera, the precision of recognition of the commodity varies depending on the environment of photography. For example, in the case of a POS system which recognizes a bar code of a commodity by using a camera, the precision of recognition of the bar code of the commodity varies depending on the environment of photography.